


Softer Than Yours

by sugacariad (Iyatiku)



Series: Captain and Lionheart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, hand holding, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyatiku/pseuds/sugacariad
Summary: Suga’s hands are always warm, and they’re always soft. Daichi often wonders how.





	Softer Than Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally day 1 of the OTP challenge and I'm going to post them in that order, but I never got round to finishing it and am not sure I ever will. Regardless, enjoy a few sweet little moments with our precious boys!

Suga’s hands are always warm, and they’re always soft. Daichi often wonders how, when his are the opposite – rough and aching. Their hands are always multi-coloured, with bruises, and the lingering red stains of a successful spike. Daichi watches his friend roll pencils on the desk next to him in class, how supple his fingers look, long and flexible and so able.

When he looks at his own, he sees lines and the tacky residue of tape. He knows how every single one of his joints ache after a match, and he knows what to do to avoid the best of the pain but sometimes, just sometimes, he wishes the ball won’t come his way, so they get a break. So he gets a break.

He feels Suga’s hands on either side of a ball at the end of practice, and the tips of his fingers brushing the back of his hands while they scan over club applications together. Suga’s the only one he can trust to do this with, like a lot of things really. His skin is smooth and unblemished and they move like a dancers; rolling so perfectly when the ball comes his way.

When he holds them properly though, in that last stretch home when the team are a distance behind them, and the day is dipping into night, he sees them differently.

Then they swing together slowly, loosening and tightening as the mood takes them. It doesn’t even seems like an effort anymore, they just come together, like the sun into the horizon, like nature. One night he lifts it to his mouth and kisses it quickly, like he’s done so many times before, but he holds it there a little longer, inhales the scent of hand cream. Suga sniggers softly next to him.

“Your hands are always so soft, Suga-san.” He sighs in explanation, “I’m jealous.”

Maybe at one point he would have blushed and nudged Suga to get the attention off his soppy words, but he’s a little different since becoming captain. He’s taken enough of Tanaka’s teasing.

“Maybe I should buy you some.” Suga remarks, smiling that soft smile that falls down over his entire body like rose petals, lighting up the space around him. Daichi doesn’t think he knows what that smile does, and how difficult it is to smile back until that aura invades you, instead of blinds you. Then it’s like everything is falling into place. You can do anything if Suga-san smiles at you. “You have captain hands.” He adds, and then laughs at the look on his boy’s face. “I mean they’re a little rough, because they have to be, like you have to be as captain.”

He mimics Daichi and lifts one to his face, cupping it around his cheek and closing his eyes, “But they’re so gentle, and kind.” This time Daichi does blush, “I like holding them.”

He clutches it in his own again and pulls them on. When they part, their grip loosens, until it’s just a finger, wrapped around another finger, like children do. Like a promise, for the next time.          


End file.
